Truth or Dare
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Natsu challenged to kiss someone he love when he was playing Truth or Dare with his friends! Who is that lucky girl ? Lucy? or Lisanna? RnR ;)


**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters**

It was another day on Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and his team had just back from their S-class mission 3 days ago and decided to got a day off for a week. Besides, Lucy still had a pretty big wound on her back because she was protecting Natsu and Happy from their enemies' attack when they were unguarded.

"Hey Natsu! Do you want to join us? We're playing truth or dare" called Mirajane, she was playing truth or dare with Lisanna, Elfman, Gray, Cana, and Wendy.

"Not in mood…" Natsu said, still staring at the guild doors, waiting for someone.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand "Come on, Natsu! It's gonna be fun!" she said as she pulled Natsu.

Natsu stood up, following Lisanna to their table. Natsu took his seat beside Lisanna "Alright, I'm in" he sighed.

"Good, let's start this game!" Cana said, taking her cards from her pocket, and put one of them randomly "It said.." everyone was curious "You, Elfman!" Cana said, showing her card, so everyone could see Elfman's picture was on there.

"Man!" yelled Elfman as always.

"Alright Elfman, Truth or Dare?!" asked Gray, smirking evily.

"I'm a real man, so I choose Dare!" growled Elfman.

"So..Elfman.." Gray said, an evil smirk still on his handsome face "Go to evergreen's place and say 'I love you' to her" Gray said.

"What ?! Please, not this one!" Elfman said in frustration.

"Are you a real man, Elfman?" asked Gray evily. Lisanna, Natsu, Mirajane, Cana and Wendy giggled.

"You can do it, Elf-nii-san" cheered Lisanna.

"Alright, I'll do it" Elfman sighed, walking towards Evergreen nervously.

"Look! He is walking like a robot!" Natsu said, pointing his finger towards Elfman, they burst out laugh.

Evergreen was talking with Juvia when suddenly Elfman tapped on her shoulder, she blushed "E-eh..Elfman?! What do you want?" she asked nervously, as she tidy up her glasses.

Elfman blushing, his face was red as hell "E-Evergreen.. I-i..L..ILOVEYOU!" he said quickly then turned around and walking away.

Evergreen standing, her face was red, and her eyes widened in excitement, then she ran, following Elfman and hugged him from his back "I..I love you too, Elfman. I love you too.. I'm so happy.." she said as a tears dropped from her eyes. Everyone's eyes was sparkling.

Elfman turned back, scratching his head "E-Evergreen...actually, I was playing Truth or Dare with them, and Gray challenging me to said that to you..i didn't really mean it..ahaha!" Elfman said and laugh stupidly. A big sweat dropped from everyone's head.

Evergreen lowered her head, her eyes was covered by shadow "So..you're playing Truth or Dare, huh?" she asked evily.

"Y-yes.." Elfman gulped, realizing an evil aura surrounding a girl in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Evergreen said as she gave Elfman a big punch.

"I'm Sooorryyyyy…" Elfman yelled, thrown out from the guild.

Natsu and the others chuckled "Well, let's continue this game, it's getting interesting!" Natsu said.

"Alright.." Cana picked one of her cards again then showed her card to the others "Gray, you're the next!" Cana said.

"M-me?" Gray asked, pointing his finger to his face.

"AHAHA! Truth or Dare, stripper?" Natsu asked.

"Don't call me like that, Hot-head!" growled Gray "I think I'll choose..Truth" Gray sighed.

"Ehm..Gray Fullbuster" called Mirajane "Who do you have a crush on? And why?" she asked, giggling.

Gray shocked, his face became red "C-can you..a-asking another..q-question.p..p..please?" he stuttered.

Mirajane shook her head "No!" she said briefly.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened. They turned their eyes to the doors and..

"Lucee..!" Natsu called, grinning widely.

"Good afternoon" she greeted, a small cute smile appeared on her face.

"Luce, let's play Truth or Dare with us!" Natsu said.

Lucy looking at Natsu and she saw Lisanna was sitting beside Natsu "Maybe next time" Lucy said, without smiling, she turned back and took her seat beside Levy at the bar.

"What's wrong with Lucy-san?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"Maybe she was on period" Lisanna said calmly, didn't want to care about what just happened.

Natsu was still looking at Lucy "Natsu, Let's continue this game" Lisanna smiled as she hold Natsu's hand.

"Huh? Y-yeah.." Natsu said, smiling at his friend.

"Well, Gray, who is that girl?" asked Lisanna.

Natsu smirked evily "You have 10 seconds to answer the question, perv" Natsu started counting.

"Gaaaahhh!" Gray yelled, holding his head in frustration "O-okay, I'll tell you ! I'll tell you! Stop counting!" Gray yelled, Natsu stopped counting.

"O-okay that girl is..Juvia" Gray whispered and blushed.

"OOOHH! I thought she was Lucy.." Lisanna shocked.

"N-no..i mean, yeah..she's interesting but..i like Juvia more than Lucy.." Gray said, facing the ground.

"HEY EVERYONE! GRAY SAID THAT HE LLLIIIIKKKKKKES JUVIA!" Elfman appeared from nowhere.

"ELFMAN!" Gray and the others yelled in unison.

"I-is that true, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia, she was blushing and her eyes was turning into heart.

"J-Juvia..?!" Gray shocked.

Juvia jumped onto Gray and hugging him "Juvia is very happy!" she kissed Gray on his cheek. Gray 's face became redder than before then he collapsed. His eyes spinning and his face was red "G-Gray-sama.." Juvia mumbled.

"That's my revenge" Elfman pouted, crossing his hands, then back to his seat "Let's continue this stupid game!" Elfman yelled, he was fired up.

Cana chuckled "I love this game!" then she picked one of her cards randomly again, "It's your turn, Natsu" she said, laughing.

"N-Natsu.." Lisanna mumbled, looking at Natsu.

Natsu stood up "Yosh! This is what I've been waiting for!" he said cheerfully.

"Alright Natsu, Truth or Dare?" asked Mirajane.

"DARE!" Natsu yelled cheerfully.

Mirajane looking at Lisanna, gave her a wink "Okay..Natsu Dragneel, I challenge you to kiss someone you love!" Mirajane said.

"Wh-WHATT?! O-okay, I'll do it.." Natsu said, Looking at Lisanna.

Lisanna was blushing when she realized that Natsu was staring at her, she shut her eyes, squeezed it. She was exicited that Natsu wanted to kiss her 'Natsu wants to kiss me..Natsu wants to kiss me..' she said in her thought. But..

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Levy yelled.

"Natsu you're a man!" Elfman yelled.

'Eh..?' Lisanna opened her eyes and..Natsu wasn't there. She turned back and she saw Natsu was kissing with Lucy.

Lucy's face was red, her eyes widened in shock. Lucy pushed Natsu a way "What are you thinking about, idiot?!" she yelled, her face still red as rose.

Natsu was blushing "Well, they challenge me to kiss someone I love, so..i kissed you.." he said innocently.

"Get someone else!" Lucy said, she was embarrassed.

"I can't..how could I get someone else to be loved when I loved you" Natsu said straightly.

"Well..i..i…" Lucy facing the ground then she turned back 'what should I say?!' she said in her thought.

"Lucy.." Natsu called.

Lucy jumped in shock "Y-y-yes?" she said, looking at Natsu from her shoulder.

"Lucy..what's wrong with you? Is it hard to you to say 'I love you too' then kiss me?" Natsu said, scratching his head.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy shocked by Natsu's words.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" another guild members cheered.

"Kiss him, Lu-chan!" Levy cheered.

'Ah..whatever' Lucy rolled her eyes, put her hands around Natsu's neck and kissed him 'I like it, anyway..' Lucy said in ther thought. Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, in another side of the guild, Lisanna was mumbling something "It can't be…that should be me..i can't take it.." she growled. Mirajane realized on what her sister was saying "Look at them, Lisanna..they look so cute together, Like they were made for each others" Mirajane smiling softly at her little sister.

Lisanna looking at Mirajane then looking at Natsu and Lucy. They were hugging and smiling at each others. Lisanna looking at Natsu's smiling face, she never saw Natsu smiling like that before.

"Yeah..you're right Mira-nee. They were made for each others" Lisanna smiled warmly "Let's join with them" Lisanna said, grabbing Mirajane's hand.

Then, they were standing around the new couple and another guild members. Cheering, laughing and celebrating the new couple with them.


End file.
